Newsletters
February 6th, 2014 It's time to address the 6.4 billion-pound elephant in the room: the recent departure of Administrator/PCC Head JPG. In an effort to cover why exactly he left, and what this means for the PCC, I'm writing this post here. I hope it proves useful. What happened, exactly? At about January 28th, JPG left the PCC. He severed all contact with the community, unregistered the IRC channel, and opened this wiki to public editing. Contrary to what one might think, this was not a decision he made lightly - He wound up in a situation where departing genuinely was his only recourse. Whilst I do not agree that this was the only choice he had, I understand and accept the reasons he did so. I need to get across: this is not a case of him "freaking out" and over-reacting; it was a last, desperate act, one that was intending to make a clean break of it, for the betterment of all involved. With that in mind, I salute him, and wish him the best. What does this mean for the PCC? JPG was the primary admin of our little RP, but he wasn't the only one - both RoadGG and myself were placed as secondaries in the event of such a situation, and we're stepping up to the plate accordingly. Tulf has been tapped in an advisory capacity and as a secondary Admin, and is helping to oversee things, giving information and advice as needed. The PCC remains operational, though not quite as elegantly as it was. RoadGGG, Tulf, and myself will endeavor to keep this little boat of ours afloat, and do our part to ensure things keep running smoothly. We will keep you informed as the situation warrants. Here's to hoping a good year lies before us, even with this hobbling start-point. -- Jaimas January 24, 2014 Open Question: Any interest in the team battles? Need to check. If none, I can take that part down. Also may allow others to double up on the Indies if there are not too many more takers. Rules and FAQ page updated to 0.8 I do not feel it is finished quite yet, but I have made significant progress. January 16, 2014 Yadda yadda yadda, Jaypeg is a lazy fucktard who can't keep a schedule, yadda yadda yadda. Valentine's Day Dance A for-funsies social gathering, calling all couples and would-be couples to attend. Singles, feel free to drag random students who are also single into the mix! Please visit the Sign Up for Events page for more details. Spring Fighting Fever Tournament First, need to see who's interested before I hammer out any details. Please drop JPG a line with both teams and indies who are interested! Please visit the Sign Up for Events page for more details. Battle Log Collection JPG would like to start archiving battle logs. Please send the appropriate .txt format files to JPG816@yahoo.com when you can. User Advertisements JPG has created a User Advertisements page which gives links to other projects and PCC-related material. Please visit User Advertisements for details. December 7, 2013 Application Problems Due to an oversight in the creation of the application, JPG816 forgot to put in a Hold Item field. Please list any POTENTIAL hold items the character already possesses underneath the Ability field as shown on the Application, and only one may be allowed per mon in any given battle. Additionally, we will be reviewing apps one day each month from now on. Further details as they solidify. - JPG816 Wishmaker Plot needing Revamped Details Will update when available. - JPG816 December 5, 2013 Application Submission Reminder This is RoadGGG here giving you all a reminder that it would be in your best interest to get all of your character profiles onto the wiki before January 1st, 2014. We'll still accept them by then, but it would make it so much easier for the mods to go through them and organize them if you get it done before the new year. November 17, 2013 Wishmaker Plot Original credit for the conceptual idea of this plot goes to Tallen on Furaffinity. A feral Jirachi will be visiting individual students randomly and granting wishes. I am letting you know OOCly, this will be a traumatic experience for your char, though the depth of the emotional scars will be up to you. Your char will have 7''' IC seconds to come up with a wish or lose their chance forever, and it will be completely out of the blue, so keep in mind that realistically, your char will not be prepared to make a foolproof wish. Basic rule is you cannot wish for more wishes. Everything else goes. Please do not metagame on this, this is very important. If you do NOT wish to be a part of this, please let me know in PM. Will release updated details in the upcoming weeks. November 10, 2013 Leadership Duties In the light of recent events, JPG816 has appointed RoadGGG and Jaimas "Public Relations Representatives" for the Pokemon Combat College. They will be the ear for your concerns should you have a concern that you cannot place into the comments/suggestions page for whatever reason. JPG816 will be handling organization and administrative duties through mediation with these two representatives. RoadGGG will also be handling preliminary approval of applications. JPG816 and Jaimas will reserve the right to call a chance to scrutinize and possibly veto RoadGGG's approval. Scene Sign-Up Sheet We are implementing a new way of advertising a scene. The Scene Sign-Up Sheet will allow you to organize times with other RPers so that you can have an audience or participants as necessary! Map Underway RoadGGG will be implementing a campus map soon, with light planning by JPG816. Cross-Promotion We also have a cross-promotion page coming up. Feel free to advertise stories and personal projects and whatnot through this! Reminder for Profiles and Applications Remember that Profiles and Applications do help to some extent. While each field has variable success in helping your char, a profile does help people organize thoughts, events, and collaboration! Please fill out your application soon if you can! - JPG816, reviewed by RoadGGG November 6, 2013 A Heads-Up for Where A Very Nice Ghost Is Headed As you may (or may not) be aware, back in the PCA, Sarina had a very large, involved plot arc involving her finding her past and what she was that ultimately was aborted. As such, I've been having problems collating where PCC Sarina fits in the bigger picture of things. I hope to hold a bit of a meeting of sorts to discuss everyone's favorite hatghost this weekend, on November 9th or 10th, whichever is more convenient for everyone. It's kinda important because I really can't piece together her profile without your insight. Hope to see you there!! - Jaimas Revamped Applications Page Simplified it with many kudos to Antipothis whenever he gets on the wiki. Hopefully that makes things more welcoming. - JPG816 and Antipothis November 4, 2013 Advertising RoadGGG's Plot and Call for Ideas RoadGGG's Club Sabotage plot is in full force as of Saturday, November 2, 2013. Many kudos to him for stepping up. That said, he needs clubs to sabotage. Feel free to be silly or awesome or whatever else you can think of! It's your community, peeps! - JPG816 and RoadGGG Call for Applications Alright, hate to do this, but I'm going to need to set a deadline on applications soon. I'm going to give you guys until January 1, 2014 to get all applications and profiles on the wiki. That is the last day for any 'grandfathered' players and current newcomers (see: Marcel, Antipothis, ExplodingCelebi) to get their chars in without prohibiting characters without profiles. After that, regardless of veterancy, profiles will be scrutinized. - JPG816 New Newsletter Day Need to start making these on Sundays as opposed to Mondays blargh :( - JPG816 October 28, 2013 Creation of this Newsletter This is the form that Pokemon Combat College has chosen to communicate between playerbases. This will include advertisements for personal projects related to PCC. In fact, if you want to advertise other pokemon roleplays, please do! We encourage that as well. - JPG816 October 28th - November 4th: '''Halloween and Day of the Dead Events encouraged Day of the Dead: Ghost-types are encouraged to reveal more about what they can recall about their Corporeal life during this week. Halloween: Feel free to dress up until November 1st midnight, CST! Unmasking: Dr. Samuel Adams will be encouraging students to "Unmask" themselves for Halloween. That means showing off previously unknown facts about themselves. He discourages streaking or other rule-breaking methods of expression, but does encourage expression of hidden talents and telling of personal secrets. - JPG816 Suggestions and Comments box is shockingly empty! Call to action. SUGGEST SHIT, PLZ. - JPG